Love in the town
by Erika-moon
Summary: N had gone used to living in nuvema town, but something happened that made N curious, but no one will tell him but later he finds out for himself.
1. Chapter 1 Faint

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the first chapter of love in the town, I don't own anything so enjoy.

* * *

"Ok guys you can return now and have a good rest. Said Touya as he returned his pokemon to their pokeballs.

"Hey Touya! Called N.

"Hi N, what's up? Asked Touya.

"Have you've seen Touko? Asked N.

"No, I think she might be at home, but why do you want to see her? Are you going to watch her train with her pokemon while hidding in a bush? Asked Touya slyly knowing it was true.

N had this crush on Touko, but didn't know how to say it since he never was once near a girl.

"Who says I'll do that? Asked N.

"Says me. Said Touya.

"I'll just go over their. Said N leaving.

"Just watch N, your going to be hidding in the bush and then you'll fall and start dreaming about her as soon as you see her. Though Touya slyly.

N went towards Touko's house as he hid on his usual bush where he would see Touko train her pokemon.

The door opened and out came two celuean eyes that belonged to the hero of truth.

Touko White came out her house, as she sent out all her pokemon.

All of them her Samurott, Emolga, Zourak, Swanna, Victini, and Reshiram, all of them came out of their pokeballs and waited for their trainer to tell them what to do.

Touko smiled as she told her friends that it was time to do some training.

They all nodded in their names as they all stated to attack their targets.

"You guys are doing great! Cheered Touko happily.

N watched the scene go on as he couldn't help but feel glad that those pokemon have been lucky to have Touko as their trainer.

"Great job everyone. Cheered Touko.

But with N's dream state going on, the tea green haired boy had fallen off the bush and was in front of Touko's pokemon.

"Hi N. Said Touko happily.

But as soon as N stood up he had started day dreaming that you could probably see tiny hearts floating all over the place.

"Um? N? Asked Touko curiously.

But at this point N had small hearts all over his head as he just stood their.

"N anwser me. Said Touko.

Not knowing what to do she asked Cheren since he was just passing by.

"Hey Cheren, I think there's something wrong with N. Said Touko.

"What's wrong with him? Asked Cheren.

"He has a dull look. Said Touko.

"Oh that, he already had that very kind of stupid face since he was born. Said Cheren.

"What did you just say? Asked Touko.

"Nothing! Said Cheren as he started to run away.

"Get back here Cheren! Cried Touko as she returned her pokemon to her pokeballs and then started to chase after Cheren, even though he was a way faster runner, Touko would still try to catch him.

"Zour! Zourak! (Hi N, those friends of Touko are pretty nice.) Said N's Zourak.

But like Touko noticed, N was it his daydreaming state.

"Zour! Zourak! (N! N! What's wrong don't die on me!) Said Zourak worriedly.

"What's going here? Asked a voice.

Zourak looked up only to find Cilan the grass type gym leader of the strition gym, one of the triplets.

So Zourak tried to tell Cilan that N looked as if he was hypnotized or something, but Cilan couldn't intercept.

"I think N might be feeling sick. Said Cilan.

"Zourak! Zour! Zour! (No he must be on a dream state, he might be hypnotized. Said Zourak not pronuncing hypnotized right.

"Pan! Sage! Pansage! (The correct word is hypnotized.) Said Pansage.

"I see, N is hypnotized by something. Said Cilan understanding his pokemon.

"Zourak! Zourak! (Unless it was the work of the Plasma witch!) Cried Zourak as he happened to spot a plasma grunt near by but noticed that N's pokemon gave her the tittle she didn't like.

By this point N had started floating up in the air but when he heard his best friend cry 'the witch' he snapped.

"The witch! Cried N as he fell over and hid behind his friend.

"How rude!

"N and Zourak how many times do Touko and I have to tell you that this plasma grunt is no which. Said Cilan.

"Then what is she? Asked N.

"Well she's, she's... Started Cilan and Pansage but they got distracted by Touko's friend Moonlit who happened to pass by with her Lilligant.

Then they started to be in a dreamy state like N.

"She's beautiful. Said Cilan dreamily.

"Oh Cilan, how sweet, your so romantic! Said the plasma grunt with closed eyes thinking Cilan was talking about her.

"The most beautiful thing I ever saw. Said Cilan walking towards Moonlit as Pansage did the same with Lilligant.

"Zour! Zourak! Zour! Zourak! (Cilan got hypnotized! He's in love) Said Zourak.

"Is that the reason why he has hearts on his eyes and has red cheeks? Questioned N.

"Yep,

"So beautiful, and might be the queen on this neiborhood, no the queen of all the neiborhoods in all of Unova. Said Cilan while holding onto Moonlit's hand as Pansage did the same with Moonlit's Lilligant.

"How romantic Cilan and... Started the Plasma grunt but when she opened her eyes, she noticed Cilan staring at Moonlit, she let out a grunt before leaving.

"H-hi Cilan h-hi Pansage, do y-you need a-any help? Asked Moonlit shyly.

"We were just wondering if you two wanted some refreshing water after all it's a hot day today. Said Cilan knowing that was the only excuse to be near Moonlit.

"How s-sweet of y-you Cilan and Pansage. Said Moonlit shyly.

Lilligant nodded shyly to Pansage.

"Great Moonlit, both you and Lilligant look beautiful. Said Cilan as he lead the shy trainer towards the gym to give her fresh water.

"Zourak! Zour! (I think Cilan is in love.) Said Zourak as N nodded in agreement.

"Hey N did you see Touko and go all lovey dovey? Asked Touya as he held back a grin.

"I did not go lovey dovey on Touko. I didn't stand their and daydream about her. Said N.

Bianca walked by as Touya stared at her with lovey dovey eyes.

"Hi Bianca, my you look wonderful today. Said Touya sweetly.

"How sweet of you Touya. Said Bianca happily as she kissed his cheek.

Touya's eyes widened as he felt the kiss all over again.

"Your welcome Bianca. Said Touya before fainting to the ground.

"Huh, what happened? Asked Bianca curiously.

"Zour! Zourak! (Didn't you see, he fainted.) Said N's Zourak.

"I think I'll go now. Said Bianca shyly as N and Zourak stared at Touya's limp body.

"Hey N I noticed that Touya fainted, do you know what we should do, you see the only way to wake them up is to put a bucket of water on their faces, it's like that in movies. Said Cheren.

"Alright, I'll go get the bucket of water. Said N excitedly as he ran off.

Cheren let out an evil laugh as he couldn't help but have an evil grin.

"What happened to Touya? Asked Cress as he came by and saw the uncouncious Touya.

"He fainted. Said Cheren.

"Yeah and I'm going to wake him up! Said N excitedly as he came back running with a blue bucket of water and one hand on his cap so that it wouldn't fall off.

"Well alright N just don't splash the water-! Started Cress but then he saw he was to late as N poured the water on Touya's face.

"N, he could choke. Said Cress.

Cheren couldn't help but laugh as N pount.

Touya sat up as he had his mouth turned to a o as he let water come out and water drops were dripping of him.

"Here Cheren hold this. Said Cress as he gave Cheren the bucket andstarted to check if Touya was alright.

"What the heck happened to you Touya? Asked Touko as she came by.

"He wet me! Grunted Touya as he pointed at Cheren who was holding the bucket of water.

Cheren noticed that he was being pointed, and then realized that he was about to be blamed.

"Why you! I'm going to teach you a lesson! Said Touko as she chased Cheren around as the guy ran for dear life.

"Get over here Cheren! Called Touko as N and his Zourak watched the light hero chase Cheren while Cress went back to the gym.

"Um Zourak. Started N.

"Zour! Zourak! (What is it N?) Asked Zourak.

"Why did Touya faint? Asked N out of the blue.

"Zour! Zourak! (Uh, I think we better ask an expert.) Said N's Zourak.

* * *

Here's the first chapter of love in the town. I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, Bye-bye! XD!


	2. Chapter 2 Explanation

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Love in the town, I don't own anything so enjoy.

Michelle; I'm glad you think it's interesting.

"I don't know." Said Moonlit's Lucario.

"No clue." Said Touko's Emolga.

"I have no idea." Said Cheren's Haxorus.

"Don't ask me, I wasn't there to see." Said Bianca's Musharna.

"I don't know what happened." Said Touya's Beartic.

N had asked all of the pokemon in Nuvema town to ask why did Touya fainted.

But none of them had no idea.

"Zour! Zourak!" (N, instead of asking them, why not ask Cilan, the plasma grunt, and Cheren?) Asked Zourak.

"Ok, I didn't think about that." Said N as he went to ask Cilan, the plasma grunt, and Cheren why did Touya faint.

"Um Cheren, Cilan I need to ask you something." Said N nervously.

"What is it?" Asked Cheren.

"I want to know why did Touya just faint?" Said N.

"He fainted because well... Um! I don't really know." Said the grunt.

"I wanted to know." Whinned N.

"I don't see why did Touya faint unless there was a pokemon that used hypnosis on him." Said Cilan.

"Pokemon wouldn't do such a thing." Said N.

"Here comes Touya, ask him." Said Cheren as he saw the said boy walking towards N with an angered look.

"Hey Touya-?" Asked N but then he got smacked in the face by Touya.

"What was that for?" Asked N rubbing his cheek.

"Zour! Zour!" (Why did you do that?) Growled N's Zourak.

"Did you have to ask, it's because you poured water all over me dummy!" Said Touya.

"We only did that because you fainted." Said Cheren.

"And what does that have to do with it?" Asked Touya.

"Becase when people faint you have to put water on them to wake them up, it's like that in movies." Said Cheren.

"Yeah and I poured the water on you because you were painted." Said N.

"It's fainted not painted." Said Cilan.

"And what did I say?" Asked N.

"Painted." Said the plasma grunt.

"They rhyme!" Said N cheerfully.

"Ok back the topic N now you should ask him." Said Cheren.

"Right, Touya what I was asking is why did you fainted?" Asked N.

"Me?" Asked Touya.

"Yes you were lying on the ground as if you were dead." Said Cilan.

"Me?" Asked Touya.

"Yep." Said N, Zourak, Cilan, the plasma grunt and Cheren.

"Me?" Asked Touya surprised.

"Yep." They all said again annoyed.

"Well I was minding my own buisness and... Me?" Touya was starting his sentence and then stoped half way to ask the same question.

"Will you shut up?" Asked Cheren annoyed.

"What I'm just asking just in case you guys are joking." Said Touya.

"Were not joking, and if you don't tell us why you fainted, then your going to get it you hear?" Said Cheren annoyed.

"Alright the truth is that I didn't want to tell you in the first place." Confessed Touya.

"Ok but why did you faint anyway?" Asked N.

"Well I fainted because." Started Touya before laughting nervously at the memory on why he fainted.

"It's embarresing to say." Continued Touya as he covered his eyes.

"I think the real reason why I fainted is because, it's because Bianca gave me a kiss." Said Touya while twiddling his fingers shyly and his face turning red.

"And what does that has to do with it?" Asked N.

"Well it's hard to explain I guess it was a reaction to the kiss that caused me to faint." Said Touya.

"I see, the taste of the love Touya felt must have been sweet." Said Cilan.

"It's clear, my guess is that Touya likes Bianca that he felt fuzzy." Said the plasma grunt.

"Zour!" (That explains everything.)

"So basically you fainted because you had a chemical reaction to Bianca's kiss." Said N.

"Yep." Said Touya dreamly.

"Zour! Zourak! (I wonder if it works only if your in love.)

"Who knows." Shugged N.

"I bet N would faint if Touko kissed him." Whispered Cheren to Touya who nodded in agreement.

"Well I don't think I'll faint, but at least I know how to wake someone up if they faint." Said N leaving with his Zourak.

"More than he'll ever know." Though Cheren with a evil smile.

* * *

So now N knows why Touya fainted, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, Bye-bye! XD!


	3. Chapter 3 Now he faints

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Love in the town, I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; I agree, and yes N will ask Touko if she likes him.

Ikutolover182; Yep N is innocent.

* * *

Touko struggled to get her hand on the bush, but it was to sharp for her that it pinched her.

"Ow! Winced Touko.

N and his Zourak walked by but then the tea green haired man's face and best friend's face brightened when they saw Touko and the female Zourak and he tried hard not to start day dreaming.

"N, my Zourak's pokeballs had gotten stuck in the bush, it's sharp for me since I have no sleeves, I'm not sure if I can get it out, what if there's a pokemon in there. Said Touko as soon as she noticed N.

"Aqually I'm out here right now. Said N staring at the bush and then at Touko.

"I mean what if there's a Lillipup or a Patrat, my other pokemon at my house, and I don't want to trouble Zourak, can you try to get it out? Asked Touko as N nodded.

N got his hand inside the bush as he felt the pokeball and got it out.

"Here. Said N.

Zourak couldn't help but sniker at N who was trying hard not to go on his daydreaming state.

But he too was falling in love with Touko's Zourak.

"Thanks N. Said Touko.

"Zourak! (Thanks!) Said Zourak.

Touko smiled shyly as she felt her cheeks go red and then kissed N's lips at the process.

N eyes widen as he liked the feeling of Touko's kiss.

N put a hand on his lip as if feeling the kiss again.

His eyes had small hearts as he fell on the ground and fainted.

As soon as Touko and her Zourak were out of sigh, Zourak started laughting at his best friend who fainted by a simple kiss.

"Well what do you know, N could faint by a kiss too! Though Zourak.

But the though of that caused Zourak to laugh harder.

"This is rich! Though Zourak who was rolling in the ground.

"Well what do you know, N sleeps in daylight. Said Touya passing by with his pokemon for a walk.

"Bear! Tic! (But why now, he didn't look tierd.) Said Beartic.

"Maybe he was hidding it. Said Touya.

"Zour! Zourak! (What happened to N?) Asked Touko's Zourak.

"Hi Touko, hey do you know why N is out cold? Asked Touya.

"Who knows, I just gave him a kiss and then he fell. Said Touko.

"Zou! Zour! (And I came to thank you Zourak.) Said Touko's Zourak to N's Zourak who she happened to kiss him on the cheek.

"Zou! Rak!" (Sure your welcome.) Said N's Zourak and he too fainted.

"That's how N fainted. Said Touko pointing at N's lovey dovey fainted Zourak who was kissed.

"Thanks for the explanation. Said Touya as Touko nodded and she and her dark pokemon left.

"Don't worry N, I'll make sure your awake in no time. Said Touya to the fainted N and Zourak as he laughed evily. "Revenge is mine!

He ran away with a speed of light to get a bucket of water to pour on N and Zourak.

N layed there with a hand on his lips where he remembered the kiss taking place.

Zourak did the same with a paw on his cheek.

They both didn't know what happened but they were both asleep while dreaming about their crush.

A splash of water came as it hit both N and Zourak's faces.

"What the! Stared N as he felt the water go on his face.

"What happened? Both N and his best friend asked in a unsion.

"Nothing N, you fainted and I woke you up. Said Touya as he patted the red bucket that he used to splash N and his Zourak with.

"Oh you? Asked N annoyed along with his best friend.

"Yep, I'm a good life savor-. Started Touya before he got punched in the face by N.

That also caused him to fall.

"What was that for? I saved you! Asked Touya.

"It doesn't matter, because right now I'm going to wet you! Threathened N as he grabbed a blue bucket that was near by so that he can wet Touya.

"Oh no you don't. Stared Touya.

"Hey, what's going on here? Asked Cheren who happeed to walk by and grab the bucket away from N.

"N fainted! Laughed Touya before running away thankful that Cheren saved him.

N and Zourak growled at Touya as he ran away to escape.

* * *

Now N and his Zourak fainted, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, Bye-bye! XD!


	4. Chapter 4 Water and bushes

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Love in the town, I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; Poor N and Zourak, someone will explain to him.

Infusion Masters Nightmare; That was funny when N faints.

* * *

"What happened? Asked Cilan.

"You see the reason why Touya fainted was because Bianca kissed him. Started N.

"What happened then? Asked Cheren.

"But when Touko and her Zourak kissed me and my best friend, we also fainted. Said N with a dreamy smile as did his best friend.

"So? Asked Cilan.

"I was wondering why do us guys faint when a woman comes and kisses us? Asked N.

"Well how about we see for ourselves. The Plasma grunt appeared out of no where which caused both N and Zourak to hide in their bush.

"No! Started Cheren but much to his luck, The Plasma grunt grabbed both Cilan, and Cheren and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

Cilan winced as he felt his blood run cold and his face go purple as if he was suficating.

Cheren felt that way too as he shivered in disgust.

As soon as the plasma grunt broke the kiss from each of them, Cilan and Cheren breathed for some air as the plasma grunt felt dizzy.

"How come you didn't faint? Asked N who came out of his bush.

Crash!

They all looked down and saw the Plasma grunt lying on the floor as they found out she fainted.

"Another one fainted. Started Cheren.

"We are going to run out of buckets of water at this rate! Said Cilan also surprised that buckets of water were being used to wake people up.

Cheren shock his head as he grabbed a bucket of water and splashed it at the plasma grunt, who surpisingly didn't wake up.

"Like I said, she's a witch, of course she can't feel the water. Said N as Zourak nodded.

Cheren stared at her before running off to make sure not to get kissed again.

But Cilan however, being the gentleman he is sent out his Pansage and they both made sure the Plasma Grunt was alright.

"Are you alright? Asked Cilan.

The Plasma grunt still layed their nearly uncouncious as she still didn't say anything.

"Please wake up, but I wasn't ready for that kiss, it felt like a slimy Basculin was kissing me. Said Cilan.

"Pan! Sage! (I hope she didn't take that seriously.)

Moonlit and Lilligant walked by shyly as she wanted to find out what caused the crash.

But when they saw Cilan and Pansage being a gentleman, the couldn't help but feel shy again.

"C-Cilan, P-Pansage, are you two b-busy? Asked Moonlit.

Cilan was still being a gentleman as he tried to shake awake the grunt, but when he saw Moonlit and Pansage saw Lilligant they both forgot about the grunt as she fell off Cilan's grip.

"No, we are not busy Moonlit. Said Cilan happily as he spoke fast and in a lovey dovey matter.

"O-Ok it looked as if y-you were having trouble, is t-there a-anything Lilligant and I can do? Asked Moonlit.

"Your pressence and your smile is all I need. Said Cilan dreamily as Pansage stared at Lilligant happily.

"O-Ok. Said Moonlit as Lilligant nodded.

The Plasma grunt however woke up and stood up and when she heard Cilan talking with Moonlit, she got upset.

"I see he cares about Moonlit more than me. Said the Plasma grunt angrily as she left all wet.

"H-How n-nice of y-you to say. Said Moonlit shyly and she kissed him on the cheek as did Lilligant with Pansage.

They both shyly ran away as if something were to happen.

"N, is there a bush anywhere? Asked Cilan dreamly.

"Right there. Said N as he and Zourak pointed at their bush two feet away from Cilan and Pansage.

"Thanks. Said Cilan dreamly as he and Pansage went towards the bush and then flop.

They had both fainted in a gentleman way.

"Zour! Zour! (What the heck is up with everyone fainting at a kiss!) Said Zourak surprised to see Cilan and Pansage faint in a bush.

"Well I better splash him. Said N grabbing a near by bucket and poured the water at Cilan and Pansage.

"What happened? Asked Cilan and Pansage nearly choking.

"You fainted by Touko's friend Moonlit. Said N.

"I fainted? Asked Cilan.

"Yep. Said N.

"Well I didn't expect that, it looks like the guys will start fainting by a kiss. Said Cilan as Pansage nodded in agreement.

"I guess I'll have to splash them, but it'll be hard to do it alone. Said N.

"I'll help, and maybe a few water pokemon can wake them up. Said Cilan.

"Good idea, I'll ask them and then everyone won't faint. Said N proudly as they all agreed to wake the guys up from fainting by a kiss.

* * *

Good luck N to wake up fainting people, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, Bye-bye! XD!


	5. Chapter 5 Three of them faint

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Love in the town, I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; The water pokemon will help out.

Infusion Masters Nightmare; I though it was cute too.

* * *

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

N, Cilan, and Zourak had been splashing people who fainted with buckets of water.

Some water pokemon used many hydro pumps, water guns, surfs, and water falls.

As soon as that was over, many nurse joys took care of them.

Cilan had taken care of the Strition city and gym along with his brothers who fainted too.

"My friends and I sure are tierd. Said N as Zourak nodded.

They had waken over a thousand of people along with other water type pokemon.

N and his Zourak woke up the gym leaders, Bugh, Clay, and Brycen, who had fainted for some unknown reason, maybe Skyla, Lenora, and Elisa kissed them and ran away when they saw them faint.

* * *

"Zour! Zourak! (I hate avoiding Zourak, she's pretty.)

"I hate avoiding Touko, but Cilan told us that we couldn't be near them when we had to wake people up from fainting. Said N.

"Hey N I bet you had hearts floating around you when you fainted. Teased Touya.

"I did not. Said N.

"Yeah right, I better film you fainting by Touko's kiss. Said Touya evily.

"You wouldn't dare. Said N.

"Yes I would. Said Touya.

They both glarced daggers at each other before hearing footsteps and it was no other than Bianca and Touko who were walking by and talking about stuff.

Both Touya and N stared at them happily before hearts started to float around them and soon they started floating in the air.

"Touko, is so beautiful. Said N dreamly.

Touko and Bianca sent out their pokemon while giggling happily knowing Touya and N were spying on them.

Cilan however came towards them to inform N that eveyone was awaken by the water pokemon and everything was back to normal.

But like Touya and N were hypnotized Cilan got hypnotized when he saw Moonlit calling out her pokemon with Touko and Bianca.

Cheren who came by and noticed the hypnotized looks on their faces couldn't help but face palm at this.

"N! Touya! Cilan! What the heck is up with you three? Asked Cheren.

"Touko is so beautiful... Said N dreamly as Cheren noticed the guy staring at Touko.

"Love.. Grunted Cheren as he rolled his eyes at this.

"Touya, are you alright? Asked Cheren as he decided to ignore N and talk to Touya.

"Like a million bucks Cheren, I've never been better. Said Touya happily as he stared at Bianca.

"Not you too!

"What a cute nature she has, yes a perfect match for me. Cheren turned around and saw Cilan in the same dreamy state.

"What the heck is up with everyone in love! Only one thing to do. Though Cheren with a groan.

Grabbing a bucket of water, he went in the middle of the trio staring at the girls, and splashed them in the face.

That seemed to snap N, Touya, and Cilan out of their trace of daydreaming as they nearly choke in the water.

"Cheren! What the heck was that for? Asked Touya.

"You were all daydreaming and standing their like statues. Said Cheren leaving.

"But Touko is beautiful. Said N.

"Moonlit sure is cute when she's shy. Said Cilan getting googly eye.

"And I can just stare at Bianca all day. Said Touya.

"Guys!

"Cilan did y-you hear about t-the gym leaders Bugh, Clay, and Brycen h-had fainted? Asked Moonlit.

"Yes I did, they seemed to be in love. Said Cilan.

"How about Touya, did you see when the water pokemon woke up people from fainting? Asked Bianca.

"Yep. Said Touya.

"N did you ask your friends to help? Asked Touko.

"Sure, they were fine with it. Said N.

The girls nodded and all at once, Moonlit kissed Cilan.

Bianca kissed Touya.

And Touko kissed N.

They all had red pink faces before falling on each other.

"Did they just faint again? Asked Touko.

"I think they did. Said Bianca.

"We s-should g-get g-going. Said Moonlit shyly.

They nodded and left quickly.

"Why me?! Cheren Groaned at this, he grabbed another bucket but it was red.

"Wake up already! Cheren splashed the water at them.

"Cilan, move over. Said Touya as the gym leader nodded and then the said trainer moved away from a almost to be flaten N.

"What happened? Asked Cilan.

"You fainted. Said Cheren simply.

"Again.

"Yep, you all need something to wake youselves up. Said Cheren leaving.

"Zourak, I've been thinking, I may have found the right person to ask. Started N.

"Zour! Zour! Zourak! (Who is it?)

"Someone who knows Touko. Said N.

"Zour!" (Who is it?)

"It's not Bianca, she talks to much and I can't intercept what she's saying. Moonlit, is to shy to say anything, Touya will just go on about me fainting, and it's not Cheren. Said N.

"Zou! Zour!" (You know who to ask?)

"Yep, let's go. Said N as his best friend nodded.

* * *

So who is N going to ask? I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, Bye-bye! XD!


	6. Chapter 6 Logical thing to do

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Love in the town, I don't own anything so enjoy.

* * *

Sunrise Phoenix; Your guess was right, it is logical

Infusion Masters Nightmare; Nice of you to say.

* * *

The door opened as Touko's mother Anne saw N.

"Hi N, what brings you here? Asked Anne.

"I came to ask you something. Said N.

"Come in, you can tell me what it is.

N nodded as he went inside.

Zourak followed as he started to think about Touko's Zourak.

"So what is it that you want to tell me? Asked Anne.

"I um... Really... Like your... Dauther. Said N shyly as his cheeks turned pink.

"Really? She asked with a blank look.

"Yes. Nodded N.

"That... Started Anne.

"Well. Said N and Zourak.

"IS JUST SO ADORABLE! Anne screamed in joy.

"Your not mad? Asked N.

"Of course not, and your Zourak is in love with Touko's Zourak. Said Anne as she noticed the pink faces that he and his pokemon had.

"Zour! (Yes I am.) Admitted Zourak shyly.

"Well the first thing you have to do is... Started Anne.

"CONFESS YOUR LOVE! CONFESS YOUR LOVE! CONFESS YOUR LOVE! CONFESS YOUR LOVE! Anne cried in joy.

"But why would I do that? Asked N shocked as his cheeks turned from pink to red.

"Because you and Zourak are in love.

"Is there anyway way to tell Touko? Asked N.

"Well there are different ways, writing a love note, calling her on the phone, go towards her and tell her in person. She explained.

"I'll go with telling Touko in person. Said N.

"Zour! (Me too!) Said Zourak.

"Ok the sooner you tell her, the sooner you won't faint when Touko kisses you. Said Anne.

"How did you know that? Asked N embaressed.

"Touko told me that when she kissed you, was the moement that you fainted. Anne explained.

"That, well I didn't know that would happen to me. Said N.

"It happens but in an unexpected way, plus the news was on and lots of guys fainted, and I heard that you and your friends were waking them up. Said Anne.

"Ok, but I don't know how to tell Touko. Said N.

"There is someone to help you, all you have to do is go to that city. Said Anne.

"Thank you. Said N as Touko's mom nodded.

* * *

So who will N get advice from? I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, Bye-bye! XD!


	7. Chapter 7 Gentle man advice

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Love in the town, I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; N is starting to get his sence, and the person he goes to gives a good advice.

Infusion Masters Nightmare; I agree about Anne telling N that too, I got fangirl.

Random Person; That's alright, I'm getting warmed up.

* * *

"Zour!" (Here we are.) Said Zourak.

"I guess we better get inside and ask for some advice." Said N.

"Zour!" (Yep.) Nodded Zourak as N opened the door and went inside.

"N what brings you here?" Asked Chilli.

"I came to talk to Cilan, is he here?" Asked N.

"Yes, I'll go get him." Said Cress as he went to find his sibling.

"Cilan, you got a visitor." Called Cress.

"Coming!" Cilan called as he went downstairs to find N.

"Hi N what brings you here?" Asked Cilan.

"I need to ask you something, and I don't want anyone to hear this." Said N as he saw Cress and Chilli trying to hold back their evil smile.

"Sure." Nodded Cilan as he motioned for his brothers to leave.

They nodded and decided to leave them.

"What is it that you want to ask me?" Asked Cilan.

"I wanted to ask you, how can I confess to Touko that I love her, if I don't, I'll continue to faint whenever she kisses me." Explained N as Zourak nodded in agrement.

"I see, well I'm also on your condition N me and Pansage wrote a quote that we will use for Moonlit and her Lilligant, perhaps if you write up a good quote then you will know how to tell Touko how you feel." Said Cilan.

"Ok." Nodded N.

"Zour! Zourak!" (Do we have to?) Asked Zourak as N nodded.

"Here is our quote." Said Cilan as he and Pansage stood proud.

"Beautiful, you are my sunshine, the one who brightens my day, with your soft pressence, I've come to say I love you." Read Cilan and Pansage out loud the quote he wrote for Moonlit.

"That was really good." Said N.

"Thanks, now you try." Said Cilan as he gave N a small notebook and a pencil so that the said boy could write something.

It didn't take long though as N already whiped up the idea.

"Finish!" N and Zourak had said.

"Let's hear it." Said Cilan as Pansage nodded.

"I love you in so many ways, and for some reasons. Because you know me, like no one else ever could. Your my other half of my heart. Again I love you." N and Zourak read.

"Great job N, and as soon as I confess I'll give this to Moonlit." Said Cilan showing him a bracelet.

"You have to give a gift to?" Asked N shocked.

"Yes, it's a sigh to show affection, and you will need girl advice for this one." Said Cilan.

"I understand thank you Cilan." Said N as the gym leader nodded.

"Girls' advice, I know where to go." Though N as he and Zourak zoomed to action.

* * *

Good advice and one more place to go, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, Bye-bye! XD!


	8. Chapter 8 Girl's advice

Author note: Hello everyone, here's the next chapter. sorry to keep you waiting I don't own anything, enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; N is on cloud nine, and he's going somewhere to give him serious advice.

Infusion Masters Nightmare: My feelings were expressed too.

Random Person: You have a point and already this is going to go epic, like a pokemon battle.

* * *

"Anthea! Concordia!" N called out.

They saw N aproach them as he ran with a pinkish face.

"N what is it with your face." Asked Concordia.

"What about it?" Asked N.

"Your face is pinkish." Said Anthea.

"Oh." Said N feeling his cheeks burning as did his Zourak.

"Why did you call us here?" Asked Concordia.

"I need girls' advice." Said N.

"Girls' advice?" They asked surprised.

"I want to tell Touko how I feel, and if I don't, I'll continue to faint." Said N with a dreamy look just thinking about the kiss he got.

"And how does this concern us?" Asked Anthea.

"Your girls, and I already made a poeam for Touko with the help from Cilan, and he told me that I need a girl's advice in order to give \Touko a gift to show her that I love her." Explained N.

"I see, well say no more there are things you get to choose for her." Said Concordia.

"This should be good, there are flowers, chocolates, perfume, and clothes to give to Touko." Said Anthea.

"Chocolates, they sound to sweet." Said N as Zourak nodded in agreement.

"How about perfume, you have a lot of money saved." Said Anthea.

"Touko doesn't look like a person who likes perfume." Said N and Zourak was also thinking the same thing about Touko's Zourak.

"And clothes, well Touko can get all the clothes she can get, she looks perfect already." Said N dreamly.

"Well if you are going to be picky about it, then why not flowers, I'm sure Touko will apreciate it." Said Concordia.

"Good idea!" N snapped his fingers as Zourak jumped with joy.

"You know what you'll give her?" Asked Anthea.

"Yep, and thank you both come on Zourak, we have work to do." Said N as his best friend nodded and they both ran quickly as possible.

* * *

So N's gift is flowers, but how will he get them? I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, bye! XD!


	9. Chapter 9 White roses

Author note: Hello everyone, here's the next chapter. sorry to keep you waiting I don't own anything, enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; The anwser is roses and they are white ones, I love roses.

Infusion Masters Nightmare: This is going to get romantic soon.

* * *

"Zourak! Zour! (N where are going again?!)

"To find flowers." Said N.

"Zour! Zour" (And what kind of flowers are you going to give Touko?)

"Roses." Said N.

"Zour! Zourak!" (The color depends you know.)

"I know, so I'm giving her white ones." Said N.

"Zourak! Zour! Zour!" (Whites ones, like her last name, and they are pure, perfect, then I'll give some to Zourak too.)

"Hey those look nice." N had spoted a couple of white roses on a near by bush that was close to a house.

N went forward a he was about to get his hands on a rose.

"Hey!"

A voice called and a old man who happened to live in the house.

"Eh-he-he-he! Nice flowers..." Said N shyly as he had an embaressed look while quietly leaving while Zourak couldn't help but sniker.

"Zour! Zour!" (Very funny N.) Said Zourak.

"That was not." Said N.

"Zour! Zourak!" (Well if you want to find flowers, then let's go to a flower store and get white flowers.) Said Zourak.

"I don't trust them, what if they cheat my money." Said N.

But at that moement, a guy was buying red roses for his crush, had got his money cheated.

"Zourak! Zour!" (Good point, ok then let's go on pinwheel forest, maybe the Petilil can help you find roses.) Said Zourak.

"Good idea." Said N as Zourak nodded and transformed to a Bravery and they flew to Pinwheel forest.

* * *

With a quick land, N got off 'Bravery' and he turned back to his usual Zourak form.

"Thanks Zourak! Now to find some Petlil." Said N.

"Zourak! Zour!" (They live on moist ground, we should search there.)

"I know that, I want to make sure." Said N.

Wild Petlil appeared as they all saw N N and Zourak making an entrance.

"Lil! Lil!" (Hi, do you need help?) A Petlil asked.

"Yes, do any of you have white roses or know where there can be a bush of white roses?" Asked N.

"Petlil!" (We have plenty, right here.) The Petlil anwsered as other Petlil came with armloads of white roses.

"Petlil! Pet!" (We even removed the spikes.)

"Thank you." Smiled N in apreciation.

"Petilil, Pet!" (Well if it's for you to stop fainting.)

* * *

Even a petlil knows, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, bye! XD!


	10. Chapter 10 Confession

Author note: Hello everyone, here's the last chapter of love in the town. I don't own anything, enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; Yep, go N get your girl.

Infusion Masters Nightmare: In to the next level.

Random Person; Your sweet, this will have ten chapters.

* * *

"Zour! Zourak!" (I think the Petlil gave us a little too much of flowers.) Said Zourak staring at the bouque of roses.

"I think so too, but um I think I can make something out of the left over roses, something that Moonlit taught me." Said N.

"Zourak!" (And what would that be?) Asked Zourak.

"You'll see, but first." Started N before pulling out a small notebook and writing something down on the paper.

"Here Zourak, I want you to give this to Touko, it's for her to see me at Nimbassa City." N explained as his best friend nodded.

"Zourak?" (Touko, is something wrong?)

"I'm fine Zourak really, but I was just wondering why did N faint when I kissed him, I didn't see that coming." Said Touko.

"Zourak! Zour!" (It did seem strange.)

"Zourak!" (Hey! Touko!)

Both Touko and Zourak had looked up and saw N's Zourak coming over, but just looking at Touko's Zourak made him go all hearty eye.

"Hi, do you need something?" Touko asked.

"Zour!" (Here.)

Touko took the paper as she read what it said, her eyes widen in shock as she noticed the note was from N.

_**Dear Touko,**_

_**Meet me at Nimbassa City tommorow, there is something I need to tell you, tell me your anwser and Zourak will give it to me.**_

_**From N,**_

Touko couldn't help but feel her face grow red on just the though of going on a 'date' with N.

If he knew what a date was.

"Ok I'll go." Touko wrote back and gave the note to the lovey dovey Zourak.

"Zour! Zour!" (Oh ok, see ya!) Zourak had snaped out of it and took the note back and went back to N.

* * *

"Zour!" (N! N!)

The tea green haired guy looked up to find his Zourark.

"Zourark!" (Here.)

N took the note and saw Touko's anwser.

_**Dear N,**_

_**Yes I'll go,**_

_**From Touko,**_

"Zourark!" (I smell romance!) Zourark Snikered.

"I haven't even confessed." Said N.

"Zourark!" (But I smell it.) Zourark Snikered.

"Well I, I mean we better get the roses together and make good use for the leftover ones." Said N as he an his best friend got to work.

* * *

"I guess we will wait here." Said Touko as her Zourark nodded.

N made his way towards Nimbassa city as he saw Touko waiting.

"Well I... Guess we should confess." Gulped N as he and Zourark's faces turned bright pink.

They both walked towards the girls as there heart beats got louder.

"Hi Touko." Said N as Touko looked up and saw N standing straight as if he were Bugs Bunny.

"Hi N." Touko smiled.

"I see your here, I um..." Started N as he and Zourark were getting nervous and their legs were turning jelly.

Behind their backs were the white roses and the ones that they used for good use.

But then N and Touko happened to hear what Cilan had to say.

"Moonlit my dear, I have a confession to say." Started Cilan as he and Pansage held a box behind themselves.

"W-what is i-it?" Asked Moonlit and Lilligant.

"Beautiful, you are my sunshine, the one who brightens my day, with your soft pressence, I've come to say I love you." Cilan Confessed.

"C-Cilan, I-I." Started Moonlit shocked yet shyly.

"Yes?" Asked Cilan.

"I-I feel t-the same." Said Moonlit and Lilligant said the same to Pansage.

"That is great!" Cilan cheered and he and Moonlit had left somewhere in Nimbassa.

"Ummm, Touko, I um have something to say." N shutered.

"What is it?" Asked Touko.

"I love you in so many ways, and for some reasons. Because you know me, like no one else ever could. Your my other half of my heart. Again I love you."

He had said it!

N's face had turned even brighter, but this time really red.

"I was wondering when you would say that." Said Touko after a while.

"Huh?" N and Zourark asked.

"I feel the same, and my Zourark feels the same for your Zourark." Touko explained as N's face brighted with a smile.

"I'm glad you feel the same Touko, and here." N smiled and he brough Toukoin a bouque and the ones that he made were turned to a petal necklace and another a crown.

"Thank you N." Touko smiled as N placed the crown and necklace on the girl he liked.

"You look like a queen Touko, the queen of my heart." N commented.

"How sweet of you N." Said Touko.

"Touko will you be my girlfriend?" Asked N as Zourark asked the same thing to his crush.

"Sure." They both anwsered.

Before N had a chance to say anything, Cheren had walked by after being chased by the Plasma Grunt, and falllen on the floor.

"Another one fainted?" Touko asked surprised.

"I'll take care of this one." Said N grabing a near by blue bucket of 'water' and made his way over towards Cheren and as soon as N poured the 'water', he had spilled bricks.

Cheren woke up with a jolt and grunt as his face got up from the pile of bricks.

Another brick fell as the frozen N had the bucket out and it landed on Cheren's head.

It was a miricle that Cheren didn't lose his memory, that's for sure.

"Where did that bucket of bricks go?" The workers asked without noticing N holding the bucket.

Touko couldn't help but laugh at this as N looked at the bucket, shugged and smiled at the puzzle to his heart.

* * *

Ok I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next fanfiction, bye-bye! XD!


End file.
